


Forbbiden

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fear, Fights, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Depression, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Se puso los cascos nada más salir por la puerta y recogió su bicicleta de la entrada. No pensaba tener que enfrentarse a nada ni nadie. Se montó y empezó a pedalear con fuerza. Sintió el aire golpear su rostro y su mente se inundó con el sonido característico de la guitarra de Pink Floyd y demás efectos electrónicos. Quería huir de allí, de aquel pueblo de mala muerte, del instituto, de su casa, de su madre, de Daniel…





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, una idea que tuve sobre cómo las cosas podrían haber ido después de la primera película.
> 
> Cómo está basada en los años 80 el tema de la homosexualidad no siempre va a ser tratada con respeto y algunos personajes van a tener algunos comportamientos y pensamientos no muy positivos sobre el asunto.

Johnny le miró desde el pasillo, desde lo ocurrido en el torneo todo en su vida era un caos. Ali le había dejado definitivamente, Cobra Kai se había desintegrado y, una vez más, volvía a ser un estorbo para Sid. Johnny sabía que no era culpa de Daniel exactamente, pero no podía evitar culparle por parte de todo lo ocurrido. Así era más fácil. Cuando los ojos de Daniel se fijaron en los suyos, Johnny se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, todo era demasiado complicado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Estaba enfadado, feliz; se sentía desdichado, liberado, encerrado… Todo a la vez, todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban a su alrededor y Johnny sentía que le faltaba el aire. Odiaba aquella situación, odiaba no tener el control, odiaba no saber qué hacer. Y le molestaba ver a Daniel tan tranquilo por el instituto como si lo que había pasado en el torneo no tuviese importancia. Johnny quería lanzarse sobre él cada vez que le veía sonreír o le saludaba con tranquilidad.

Johnny no podía soportarlo.

Y prefería no tener que enfrentarse a Daniel para evitar… para no golpearle, para no exigirle nada, para no culparle ni pedirle explicaciones. Ali había intentado acercar a ambos, pero Johnny no lo había permitido. Habían comido juntos alguna vez en el instituto, pero Johnny había evitado hablar o responder a las estúpidas preguntas de Daniel. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo sentirse después de todo lo ocurrido. Volvía a sentirse como un niño de diez años sin amigos y sin rumbo en la vida. Hacía una semana había estado preparando papeles y actividades para ir a una buena universidad y ahora simplemente quería encerrarse en su habitación, o salir con su bicicleta y dar vueltas en soledad.

Se puso los cascos nada más salir por la puerta y recogió su bicicleta de la entrada. No pensaba ir a clases. No pensaba tener que enfrentarse a nada ni nadie. Se montó y empezó a pedalear con fuerza. Sintió el aire golpear su rostro y su mente se inundó con el sonido característico de la guitarra de Pink Floyd y demás efectos electrónicos. Quería huir de allí, de aquel pueblo de mala muerte, del instituto, de su casa, de su madre, de Daniel… Quería desaparecer y que todo volviese a la normalidad lejos del caos que era su vida.

Odiaba la forma en la que todo se sentía aquellos días, la forma en la que el combate se repetía en su cabeza. Johnny sabía que había sido su culpa, había querido terminar el combate lo antes posible. Kreese jamás se había mostrado impaciente antes, siempre había confiado en él, pero cuando le dijo que fuese a por su pierna… Johnny se había sentido completamente perdido. No era así como había querido ganar. Y se había lanzado tontamente hacia Daniel. Se había despistado y Johnny no entendía por qué. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas de forma diferente. Daniel estaba totalmente expuesto por los lados, habría sido derribarle con una patada lateral. Pero Johnny había sido incapaz de pensar en nada al verle.

Johnny se había quedado paralizado al verle volver, el ver en sus ojos la decisión de ganar. Johnny se había quedado embelesado entonces al fijarse en el sudor resbalar por su piel, la forma en la que el gi se pegaba a su piel y dejaba su cuello y una pequeña parte de su pecho al descubierto. Se había fijado en su ridícula bandana y la forma la que sus cabellos quedaban pegajosos a la tela. Johnny no comprendía exactamente qué había pasado aquella noche, pero algo se removió en su interior. No había querido ganarle de forma fraudulenta y su cuerpo se había movido por una extraña inercia hacia Daniel que le había vencido con gran facilidad y una patada ilegal.

Johnny se odiaba por ello.

Johnny se odiaba por lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Al perder había corrido a entregarle un trofeo que él mismo anhelaba y le había felicitado con genuina felicidad, sin entender de dónde provenía aquel cálido sentimiento que le embargó en aquel instante. Johnny había intentado rozar su piel entonces y le había mirado a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ahora se sentía estúpido por todo ello, por la forma en la que había actuado y por cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado. Había sido un estúpido y comprendía, en cierto modo, el enfado de Kreese, la violencia con la que le había tratado aquella noche cuando él había querido defender su segunda posición.

Johnny no entendía bien qué había pasado esa noche, pero le había costado todo por lo que había trabajado durante los últimos años. Ahora no tenía nada, no tenía a Kreese y su padrastro volvía a tratarle con desdén al haber perdido contra un “inmigrante asqueroso”. No tenía nada una vez más. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Johnny sabía lidiar con Sid, conocía bien la soledad y estaba acostumbrado a ella. Lo peor era las sensaciones que volvían a recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Daniel, o pensaba en él. Johnny quería volver a tocar su piel, quería repetir su enfrentamiento con Daniel para así tener la oportunidad de tocarle una vez más.

Era absurdo y Johnny evitaba pensar demasiado en ello, aunque había momentos en los que era imposible. En el instituto era imposible huir de Daniel. Johnny sólo se sentía bien junto a Ali, ella le había dado cierta estabilidad a su vida, sin pedir nada a cambio jamás, y Johnny sólo se sentía a gusto a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora Ali pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Daniel y, si Johnny quería estar con ella, tenía que estar con Daniel; y Johnny no quería estar con Daniel. Le aterrorizaba la idea por alguna razón.

Evitaba pensar en Daniel, pero su mente le traicionaba y, cuando menos lo esperaba, sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus manos, un extraño e irreconocible anhelo que jamás antes había sentido. Quería tocarle. Y Johnny se sentía asqueado por alguna razón al descubrirse con semejantes pensamientos. Odiaba la sensación de… Su cuerpo temblaba al pensar en todo aquello, en Daniel, el combate, su piel sudorosa, su sonrisa, sus ojos negros… Johnny evitaba pensar en todo eso, pero eso no significase que aquello no estuviese allí, que no le persiguiese. No lo reconocía, porque reconocerlo no era una opción, lo que hacía todo más difícil. Johnny sentía que sólo existían dos opciones y ninguna era satisfactoria, y al final optaba por la más sencilla y le odiaba en silencio, sin decir nada, sin quejarse. Le observaba con gesto huraño y evitaba interactuar con él más de lo necesario.

Johnny llegó a la playa mientras sonaba un solo de guitarra de Scorpions. En la soledad todo era más fácil. No tenía que huir de nadie, no buscaba la tranquilidad que Ali le podía proporcionaba; pero, a la vez, todo era más difícil porque su mente sólo quería volver a Daniel una y otra vez. Johnny se fue a una zona que quedaba protegida de miradas indiscretas y se sentó allí. Buscó en su bolsillo la bandana que Ali le había regalado y la apretó entre sus dedos.

Echaba de menos a Ali, se dijo.

Quería estar con ella, sólo con ella.

Ali era su amor, era su chica… ¿No?

Johnny jamás había sentido nada por nadie realmente, sólo por Ali. Sólo con ella había sentido aquel cariño, aquel amor… Johnny la amaba, no había otra opción.

Sin embargo…

Había algo que faltaba, que siempre había faltado entre ellos y que Johnny se había esforzado por esconder. Besar a Ali jamás le había hecho flotar, sus labios jamás habían querido más y Johnny se había visto en la obligación de mentir y decir una y otra vez que sólo quería probar sus labios, los de Ali y nadie más…

Después de todo, Johnny no los echaba de menos, no los deseaba y se encontraba, como en aquel momento, observando sus manos y pensando en Daniel. Johnny sabía que eso estaba mal, no sabía el qué exactamente, pero algo estaba mal y no sabía cómo expresarlo. No quería realmente porque darle voz a todo aquello sería su fin, de eso estaba seguro. Así que era más fácil ignorarlo y odiar a Daniel.

Sid estaría contento, le consideraría un hombre si Johnny actuaba así, si se mostraba como un hombre herido en su orgullo que esperaba el momento oportuno para vengarse y quedarse con la chica. Eso es lo que debía hacer, eso es lo que sus sentimientos debían dictarle, nada más. No había lugar a más.

Johnny no deseaba tocar a Daniel,

No quería escuchar su voz, su risa.

No anhelaba rozar su piel.

No codiciaba descubrir a qué sabía su boca.

De sus labios no escapaba un suspiro cada vez que pensaba en él.

Nada de eso estaba permitido. Él era el hombre que Kreese se había esforzado en formar, el hombre que Sid esperaba que él fuese. No había más, nada más.

Johnny miró hacia el mar, quería huir de allí. Perderse en la profundidad del mar era tan apetecible en aquellos momentos, dejarse tragar por él y hacer que todos sus problemas se quedasen atrás. Era tan sencillo. Johnny se dejó caer sobre la arena y miró sus manos, que temblaron levemente al permitir por un segundo que el rostro sonriente de Daniel apareciese en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió su rostro.

Un ritmo rápido empezó a sonar entonces: Smalltown boy. Si tan sólo fuese tan sencillo el meterse en un autobús y largarse de allí. Si tan sólo pudiese hacer eso y dejarlo todo atrás, lo haría. Si pudiese cogería a su madre y se fugarían los dos de allí, lejos de todo lo que conocían, de Sid, Kreese y Daniel. Johnny se dejó envolver por la música, la guitarra de los Rolling fue en lo único en lo que se concentró y no permitió que nada más le perturbase. Movió los labios y empezó a cantar la canción. Al menos mientras se concentraba en la letra, en la melodía no pensaba en nada más y podía dejarse llevar completamente.

En algún momento se quedó dormido y se despertó horas más tarde con la cara de Daniel frente a la suya. Su primer instinto fue golpearle ante la sorpresa. Daniel se llevó la mano a la cara, justo al sitio en el que le había golpeado. ¿Qué hacía Daniel allí? Aquel era su sitio, sólo suyo.

\- Ahora ya sé que tienes mal despertar –dijo.

Johnny le miró, aún se notaba adormilado a pesar del susto que le había dado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No eran amigos, no tenía ningún motivo para estar con él en esos momentos. Si estaba aquí no era porque había llegado de casualidad, cuando Johnny eligió aquel sitio para huir del resto del mundo, lo hizo porque era difícil llegar hasta allí.

\- Te fuiste de repente y Ali estaba preocupada.

Por supuesto Ali se iba a preocupar por él, era una buena chica pese él haber sido un idiota con ella.

\- Ya te puedes ir entonces –dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Daniel frunció el ceño, se le veía molesto. Estaba molesto con él. Se había esforzado por encontrarle y no se esperaba esa reacción. Después del torneo había tenido la sensación de que su relación había mejorado y, aunque en principio aquello le había dado igual, se estaba empezando a tener a Johnny alrededor cuando hablaba con Ali. No era malo, Miyagi se esforzaba por hacerle entender eso, pero era difícil acercarse a él. Johnny había pasado de ser el chico malote del instituto a ser una especie de ermitaño huraño que no quería hablar con nadie excepto, y sólo a ratos, con Ali. Daniel no estaba seguro de qué era peor a ratos.

Miyagi le había insistido en comportarse de forma amigable con él, Kreese había sido mal profesor y mal hombre con Johnny, así que era normal que necesitase un poco de ayuda para adaptarse a la nueva situación y “Daniel-san debía estar ahí para ayudarle”. Sin embargo, Daniel no sabía bien qué hacer.

Johnny parecía estar encerrado en sí mismo, no quería hablar con los otros chicos de Cobra Kai, pasaba el tiempo a solas con la música siempre puesta y, por alguna razón, sólo consentía la compañía de Ali y la suya porque solía pasar mucho tiempo con Ali en el instituto. A veces hablaba, en contadas ocasiones, incluso, no era borde con él y esos eran los momentos que merecían la pena con Johnny. Desgraciadamente no se daban mucho. Daniel había llegado a pensar que, sin Kreese, quizás podrían ser amigos. Miyagi era un gran profesor, pero Daniel echaba de menos la compañía de chicos de su edad. Y teniendo en cuenta que Johnny y él compartían una misma pasión, Daniel había pensado que quizás podrían ser amigos o, al menos, compañeros y entrenar juntos; Miyagi no le diría que no a un nuevo alumno al que atormentar. Pero las cosas no iban bien y Daniel no entendía bien por qué.

No entendía por qué ponerse así al perder a Kreese, era un mal tipo y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo podía ver. Kreese insultaba y había llegado a agredir a Johnny que había llevado unas marcas moradas en su cuello al instituto; y no habían sido producto de ningún combate del torneo. Johnny debería estar contento de haberse librado de semejante hombre, sin embargo, parecía dolido.

\- Me he esforzado por encontrarte…

\- Me da igual, no me interesa.

No es que Daniel apreciase en exceso la compañía con Johnny, pero aquello ya le molestaba. Entendía que no hubiesen empezado con buen pie en su momento, no del todo, pero Miyagi le había ayudado a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Pero ahora no lo entendía; Daniel había sido amable, paciente y seguramente muchas más cosas, y su relación no avanzaba. De hecho justo después del torneo, cuando Johnny le había entregado el trofeo entre palabras de agradecimiento, Daniel llegó a creer que las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos. Daniel estaba abierto a un acercamiento. Ali hablaba en general bien de él, era muy bueno en kárate y, por lo que había podido escuchar, tenía buen gusto musical. Incluso podía admitir que, cuando no había sido un borde en las conversaciones, había hecho buenas y ocurrentes aportaciones. Daniel estaba abierto a que fuesen amigos.

Johnny era todo lo que él no era y a Daniel le gustaría tener eso en su vida. Daniel quería un amigo popular con el que poder pavonearse en el instituto y Johnny era ideal para eso, sólo había que mirarle. Incluso en esos días en los que iba de llanero solitario era popular con su pelo rubio, su cazadora roja, sus camisetas negras pegadas al cuerpo y sus incisivos ojos azules. Daniel quería todo eso, quería ir a su lado, los dos vacilando. Daniel siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de ser popular y vacilar a la gente. Sería divertido, pero Johnny había decidido transformarse en una planta mustia y enfadada constantemente. Y Daniel no entendía por qué.

\- Vente conmigo anda, a Ali le gustará saber que no te has perdido con tu bici.

Johnny no se movió del sitio e ignoró la mano que Daniel le ofrecía con una sonrisa. No quería irse y mucho menos con él.

\- ¿Qué te importa?

Daniel parecía confuso y un poco molesto.

\- ¿Te he hecho algo?

Pregunta absurda, por supuesto que le había hecho algo. Daniel sabía bien por qué Johnny podía estar molesto, aunque no tuviese sentido. Daniel le había librado de aquel tipo y debería de estarle agradecido y no mirarle con cara de haber chupado un limón.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo enumere?

Los dos se miraron y Daniel decidió que lo mejor sería empezar de nuevo. Miyagi insistía en que fuese el adulto y el que tendiese puentes con los rivales. Daniel podía hacer eso. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas.

\- Empecemos de nuevo –dijo entonces-. Dejemos atrás todo lo que ha pasado y empecemos de nuevo –repitió.

Johnny le miró sin comprender qué quería decir. Daniel volvió a ofrecerle la mano sin dejar de sonreír, pero él, una vez más, no se movió. Daniel no se desmotivó, había algo en él que le empujaba a insistir. Johnny se veía solo esos días y no le gustaba por alguna razón. Johnny había demostrado cierta dignidad en su combate y en la forma en la que le entregó el trofeo. Y Daniel no podía obviar eso, como tampoco el hecho de que pasaba largas horas en soledad o desaparecido. Ali había hablado con él sobre Johnny y le había pedido, al igual que Miyagi, que tuviese algo de paciencia; también se le había acercado Bobby a preguntarle sobre Johnny porque, esos días, Johnny estaba completamente inaccesible para él.

\- ¿Qué tenemos… cinco años? No voy a empezar de nuevo contigo LaRusso.

Bobby le había comentado que Johnny era una persona difícil, pero no era malo. Ali había insistido en lo mismo, pero era complicado creerles.

\- Eres imposible –masculló malhumorado.

Johnny miró hacia el mar.

\- ¿Qué te importa de todos modos?

¿Qué le importaba? Ya había vencido, ya lo tenía todo. ¿Por qué insistir’ ¿Por qué ser amigable? ¿Para qué? Johnny estaba haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse de él, para mantener unas distancias. Era lo mejor para él, para evitar… Apoyó las manos en la arena y se echó levemente hacia atrás. Debería irse de allí, debería dejar a Daniel ahí tirado, era mucho más veloz que él con la bicicleta y conocía mucho mejor la zona. Podría perderle de vista con facilidad. No tendría que aguantarle por más tiempo.

\- Nada, no me importa nada –respondió con sinceridad-. Pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

Johnny le miró al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué querría ser su amigo? Se había esforzado mucho para caerle mal. Le había golpeado, amenazado, insultado…

\- Te gusta el kárate y estás siempre escuchando música…

Daniel no sabía cómo explicarse sin sonar raro, o desesperado, así que lo dejó así. Johnny podía entender lo que quisiese. Johnny se rio y cerró los ojos. Daniel también apoyó las manos en la arena, hundió sus dedos en ella y suspiró. Notó los dedos de Johnny tocar levemente los suyos y se sintió… extraño. Las cosas estaban yendo fatal entre ellos, Daniel se estaba esforzando por acercarse a él y Johnny actuaba como un animal herido y amenazado cuando, simplemente, estaba siendo amigable. Johnny estiró los dedos y la uña de su dedo meñique rozó su piel. Podría haber sido un accidente, pero no se sentía así. Daniel le miró de reojo sin comprender bien lo que estaba pasando.

No se movió, pero notó como su corazón latía con fuerza. Había cierta intimidad en aquel momento que no comprendía bien. ¿Era Johnny consciente de lo que estaba pasando? Daniel quería seguir explorando ese momento, quería comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía miedo de hablar, incluso de moverse. Movió su mano un milímetro hacia él, le facilitó el acceso y, entre la arena, pudo sentir la yema de su dedo tocando su piel. De repente se sintió acalorado, podía notar sus mejillas arder. Quería retirar la mano, alejarse de él y, al mismo tiempo, quería acercarse más a Johnny y pedirle que continuase, darle permiso para que sus dedos viajasen por su brazo… Daniel se mordió el labio sin comprender nada, anhelante de algo que no… Sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Aquello no estaba bien.

 Johnny se sentía como en un sueño en ese instante. Se alegraba de que Daniel hubiese decidido no hablar y simplemente estarse quieto. No sabía bien eso qué significaba, si realmente entendía las implicaciones de aquel efímero contacto, pero ahí estaban. Y Johnny sentía que se asfixiaba bajo el peso de sus propias acciones y el calor que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser. Hundió su otra mano en la arena y cerró el puño. No podía respirar, se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

Aquello estaba mal.

Johnny podía ver a Sid gritándole, diciéndole mil verdades hirientes mientras su madre intentaba defenderlo sin saber exactamente qué decir para defenderle. También se imaginaba la expresión de Kreese llena de vergüenza al haber malgastado tanto tiempo en un… él. Pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. No quería alejarse de Daniel en aquellos instantes. Lo que deseaba era atrapar su mano, deslizarse por su brazo y lanzarse sobre él. Quería tocar sus mejillas y memorizar la forma de sus ojos que le mirarían con sorpresa…

Y horror…

Y asco…

Johnny sintió que despertaba de aquel estado aletargado en el que se había sumido durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello estaba mal. Retiró la mano con rapidez y se la llevó al pecho, que subía y bajaba descontrolado. Le miró horrorizado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué Daniel no le había detenido? Debería haberle detenido…

Ali…

A él…

\- ¿Johnny? –le llamó Daniel-. ¿Estás bien?

Johnny vio la forma en la que  Daniel le estaba mirando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban demasiado. Intentó tocarle, pero Johnny se alejó de él y se levantó casi de un salto.

\- No…

No sabía qué decir. No quería que le tocase, no quería sentir esa calidez, ese deseo apremiante de acariciar sus cabellos y… Johnny se sintió asqueado al pensar en sus labios.

\- Johnny…

Johnny dio un paso hacia atrás y colocó sus manos como si quisiese defenderse algo. Dirigió su mirada azul a la arena. No quería mirarle. Necesitaba respirar, relajarse. Y durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos se movió.

\- Dile a Ali que estoy bien.

Todo estaba mal, pensó Johnny. Todo estaba mal en su vida. ¿Cómo podía huir de aquello? Johnny no era… no quería ser uno… Él quería a Ali, era por ella por quien suspiraba. Debía serlo, no había otra opción. Miró a Daniel que estaba aún sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si esperase algo. Lo sabía. Daniel lo sabía, sabía que algo estaba mal en Johnny porque sus ojos brillaron con cierta comprensión, como si hubiese tenido una iluminación. Johnny se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí corriendo.

Daniel se quedó solo. Se levantó con lentitud y fue a por su bici. ¿Podía ser que…? Daniel observó la mano que Johnny había tocado. No había sido accidental, nada había sido accidental, Johnny había buscado aquel efímero contacto. Sus dedos habían buscado los de Daniel en la arena y él había aceptado el contacto, lo había deseado, había querido más. Se fijó en su figura que se alejaba a gran velocidad en su bicicleta hasta que fue una pequeña mancha roja. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Sabía lo que significaba. Había escuchado a su madre hablar sobre ese tipo de personas, había visto manifestaciones en la tele, escuchado a curas hablar sobre ellos y a cientos de personas intentar acabar con aquella… enfermedad. Su madre jamás les había llamado enfermos, pero Daniel no sabía exactamente cómo debía llamarles sin que sonase insultante. Pensó en Johnny, en la forma que él siempre se las había apañado para estar a su alrededor. ¿Podía ser que…?

Quiso alejar la idea de su mente, pero no podía. De repente se encontraba de frente con aquella posibilidad, aquellos sentimientos y no sabía bien qué debía hacer. ¿Por eso soportaba a Johnny aquellos días? ¿Por eso se había alegrado al verle darle su premio a la par que le felicitaba? ¿Por eso disfrutaba de su compañía cuando hablaba y no quería amargar a nadie? Daniel siempre había visto a Johnny como alguien atractivo con su piel blanca, sus cabellos rubios y esos ojazos azules. Siempre le había admirado, había querido ser como él; o quizás no era eso exactamente. Quizás había buscado algo diferente en Johnny.

Daniel se montó en su bici y se fue a casa de Miyagi, quizás él pudiese ser de alguna ayuda. No pensaba acudir a su madre o nadie de su familia. Se sentía avergonzado y, aunque su madre jamás hubiese dicho nada malo sobre… esos hombres, no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre eso. Daniel no quería lidiar con su madre, ni las consecuencias de aquellos sentimientos. Prefería acudir a Miyagi quien siempre había aceptado a todo el mundo y jamás le había escuchado juzgar a nadie.

Cuando llegó, Daniel quiso sacar el tema dando un largo rodeo. No sabía bien cómo hablar del asunto, le daba vergüenza y sabía que no era exactamente normal. Estaba seguro de que Miyagi no le juzgaría, pero seguía siendo complicado y extremadamente vergonzoso. Si hubiese sido una chica habría sido más fácil, más natural. Se habría sentido más normal, pero aquello, lo que sentía, no se sentía natural. Así que Daniel empezó hablando de la adolescencia y luego de lo complicado que era adaptarse al instituto. Preguntó a Miyagi sobre su adolescencia y si había suspirado por alguna mujer; a lo que contestó, aunque de una forma muy críptica. Finalmente Daniel escupió las palabras de forma caótica y sin ningún tipo de orden. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ni tan siquiera cuando terminó de hablar y Miyagi le miró con dulzura y una sonrisa amable.

\- La mayoría de las personas nacemos para amar y no siempre de la misma manera. No es nada malo, pero hay quienes no pueden comprenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, pero ya había hecho lo más difícil.

\- Porque tienden a pensar que sólo existe una forma correcta de ser y amar.

Daniel asintió con una sonrisa. Miyagi había dicho lo que él esperaba, pero aún así se sentía tan bien. Después de lo ocurrido en la playa había empezado a sentir una gran opresión en el pecho, como un peso sobre sus hombros y había temido lo que Miyagi pudiese decirle. Daniel sabía que era complicado y mucha gente odiaba a esas personas, pero al menos él tenía a Miyagi.

\- ¿Entonces no hay nada malo en eso?

Quiso cerciorarse tontamente. Miyagi tocó su pecho un instante.

\- No hay nada malo en amar Daniel-san.

Con Miyagi todo parecía sencillo y claro, a Daniel le gustaba eso. Se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo y con la situación en general. Quizás Johnny necesitase más tiempo, o incluso un poco de ayuda, pero ahora Daniel lo veía todo más sencillo.

\- ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

Ya lo sabía, pero a veces a Miyagi le gustaba que Daniel se sincerase con él y le contase lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Daniel no estaba preparado para decir sus sentimientos en voz alta ante nadie, ni tan siquiera Miyagi.

\- Es sólo que...

Tampoco quería mentir.

\- Un chico y...

Miyagi sonrió entonces y le hizo un gesto para que comprendiese que no hacía falta añadir nada más.

\- Tengo mucha hambre –dijo entonces-. ¿Le apetece cenar a Daniel-san?

Daniel asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras cenaban Miyagi le miró.

\- Todo está bien, Daniel-san ha nacido para amar y no hay error en eso.

No hacía falta añadir más, y ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Daniel ya sabía que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitase y Miyagi iba a estar ahí para él.

Al día siguiente cuando fue al instituto vio a Johnny hablando con Bobby unos segundos antes de ponerse los cascos e irse a su clase. Daniel no había hablado nunca con Bobby, pero quizás ese era el momento para hacerlo. Él era su amigo y, aunque en esos días, Johnny no quisiese hablar con nadie, estaba seguro de que podría ayudarle a comprender mejor a Johnny.

\- LaRusso –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo estaba Johnny?

Bobby se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Ahora sois amigos? –preguntó él entonces-. Os he visto juntos alguna vez comiendo con Ali.

A Daniel le habría gustado decir que sí, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Johnny simplemente iba con ellos para estar con Ali, o al menos eso decía, y Daniel toleraba su presencia en los días malos, y la disfrutaba en los buenos cuando quería hablar e, incluso, bromear.

\- Supongo que estamos en ello –contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Bobby miró a Johnny en la lejanía, parecía preocupado. Daniel siempre había tenido la impresión de que Bobby era el más majo de los Cobra Kai, y parecía estar en lo cierto.

\- Échale un ojo por mí.

\- ¿Estáis peleados?

Bobby negó con la cabeza.

\- Es un poco más complicado que eso.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Daniel.

\- Johnny puede ser un poco complicado y estoy preocupado, pero… después de lo ocurrido en los aparcamientos…

Bobby sabía lo que quería decir, pero no delante de Daniel. Johnny estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, le daba vergüenza la forma en la que todo había ocurrido y que Bobby hubiese pagado por intentar protegerle. Seguramente Johnny no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello y Bobby lo comprendía, sabía que necesitaba tiempo y pensaba dárselo. Ya estaban volviendo a hablar, así que las cosas iban bien.

\- Simplemente échale un ojo por mí.

Daniel asintió sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Bobby era un buen chico, así que Daniel iba a hacer lo que le pedía. Se fue a clases trotando como siempre y con una sonrisa. A la hora de comer se vio con Ali y Johnny sentado junto a ellos. Después de lo ocurrido en la playa, Daniel no sabía qué iba a encontrar.

\- ¿Estás estudiando? –le preguntó Ali quien estaba muy preocupada por las notas.

\- Todos los días.

Una mentirijilla, pero Daniel no estaba de humor para que le regañase, además todos los días abría los libros en su casa, aunque luego no le cundiese. Entonces Ali miró a Johnny.

\- Lo llevo bien.

Daniel sabía poco de las notas de Johnny pues no coincidían, por suerte, en ninguna asignatura. Podría estar suspendiéndolo todo y él no lo sabría. Los chicos malos no solían preocuparse mucho por esas cosas. Además si tenían dinero podían ir a donde quisiesen.

\- Más te vale.

Johnny miró de reojo a Ali que parecía satisfecha con su respuesta. Entonces dejó que ambos se pusiesen a hablar. Johnny se quedó observando unos segundos a Daniel. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos ahora. Y Johnny se descubría en muchos momentos mirando a Daniel o pensando en él porque no tenía nada en lo que refugiarse, no tenía nada a lo que dirigir sus pensamientos o acciones. Odiaba aquella situación, más ahora que pasaba más tiempo con él y Ali. Johnny debería alejarse de ellos, pero no quería dejar la sensación de estabilidad que Ali podía darle después de tantos años siendo vecinos. Johnny estaba empezando a resignarse a aquella situación.

El problema era que, sin el kárate, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Johnny odiaba eso. No le gustaba tener ese tiempo porque entonces se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo a su alrededor y del vacío que sentía. Con el kárate, con Kreese, siempre había tenido algo en lo que encerrarse. Johnny podía pasar las horas entrenando, con sus amigos y sentirse bien consigo mismo al volver a casa y ponerse a estudiar. No tenía que ver demasiado a Sid y las cenas siempre eran más agradables. Pero ahora que no tenía nada, Sid le atormentaba con preguntas y comentarios cuyo único objetivo era sacarle de quicio porque no hacía nada de provecho con su tiempo libre. Y Johnny no tenía nada con lo que poder replicar porque él también lo pensaba.

Volvía a tener diez años de nuevo, volvía a sentirse pequeño ante él. Johnny quería volver a ponerse los cascos durante la cena para no tener que escucharle, pero no podía, así que acababa en mitad de una discusión en la que él no podía replicar para evitar complicarle la vida a su madre. Por lo que se refugiaba en su mente, y su mente siempre había sido peligrosa. Desde pequeño no le había gustado la forma en la que todo ocurría en su mente. Siempre había intuido que algo estaba mal, y ahora más que nunca. Y lo peor era que Johnny no podía escapar de aquello y se veía obligado a mirar hacia otro lado siendo consciente de que algo estaba mal.

Estaba muy mal.

Johnny no podía dejar de sentir un hormigueo en sus manos cada vez que pensaba en Daniel y cada vez lo hacía más. Podía notar su cuerpo reaccionando a su imagen y Johnny no tenía nada con lo que poder refugiarse. No podía achacar todo eso a la emoción constante de su vida y lo excitante que era entrenar rodeado de buenos amigos. La verdad estaba ahí, y Johnny la odiaba con todo su ser.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había estado mirando a Daniel durante algunos minutos. Se movió incómodo en el sitio y, tanto Ali como Daniel, le miraron. Debía irse de allí. Se sintió acalorado de repente y no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó con la bandeja en la mano y se fue de allí sin apenas haber probado bocado. Salió del edificio ya con la música puesta y se quedó en una zona alejada de todos. Cerró los ojos y subió el volumen todo lo posible. Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida, de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos. Todo se estaba volviendo caótico y Johnny no sabía qué hacer.

Bobby se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra con él y le ofreció una calada. Johnny le miró sin comprender bien qué estaba pasando. Llevaba días huyendo de él, poniendo excusas y dejándole con la palabra en la boca, pero allí estaba ahora.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Johnny podría quedarse callado y no pasaría nada con Bobby, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

\- No.

Le devolvió el pitillo y Bobby se lo llevó a los labios.

\- ¿Ahora eres amigo de Daniel?

Johnny no supo qué decir. No eran amigos, pero un simple no tampoco era la respuesta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Me alegro –era sincero al decir esas palabras-. ¿Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, verdad?

Johnny asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía y, por alguna razón, eso era un problema. Después de lo ocurrido con Kreese, Johnny había visto con cierta vergüenza las marcas de aquel encuentro. Eso no debería haber pasado, él era la decepción, no Bobby.

\- No sé cuál es el problema exactamente, pero puedes contar conmigo, no importa lo que sea.

El problema no debía existir, así que Johnny lo negó. No existía ningún problema.

\- No vuelvas a ser ese niño raro que iba con la bici de un lado a otro sin hacer caso a nadie más y al que metían palizas por ir por donde no debía.

\- Ahora me puedo defender, nadie se va a querer meter conmigo.

Bobby estaba siendo serio, pero Johnny no podía soportar el peso de la conversación. El pitillo volvió a él y le dio una larga calada. Se sentía bien el estar ahí ahora mismo. Lejos de todo, de Daniel, de los problemas…

\- Ya sabes lo que hablo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero Johnny no sabía cómo evitarlo. Le agotaba estar con gente, le agobiaba la sensación. Se sentía perdido la mayoría del tiempo y, sentía, que le tenían pena tras lo ocurrido. Pobre Johnny, golpeado por su maestro. Pobre Johnny, qué gran perdedor. Se sentía, además, vacío y, el estar con las personas, sólo le recordaba lo mal que se sentía. Johnny no sabía qué hacer con todo eso y luego estaba la situación con Daniel… con Daniel no se sentía tan vacío, pero eso estaba mal. Aquello que le proporcionaba cierta felicidad, estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué haces ahora?

\- Estudiar más, mis notas han mejorado.

Lo bueno de hablar con Bobby era que le entendía sin necesidad de estar aclarando nada. Bobby podía comprender, en parte, lo que le pasaba por la mente. Permanecieron largo rato fumando en silencio, se liaron otro cigarrillo para compartirlo y así pasaron el descanso. Johnny encontró cierta paz en lo que estaban haciendo y, quizás, podrían volver a repetirlo.

\- ¿Era la primera vez…? –la pregunta quedó en el aire.

No quería contestar, pero lo hizo porque no decir nada era otra forma de responder.

\- Nunca así.

\- No tenía ningún derecho.

Quizás, pero Johnny no estaba seguro. Eso era lo único que conocía y, en cierto modo, Kreese se había preocupado por él. Y le estaba haciendo fuerte, Kreese hacía todo eso para hacerle un hombre de verdad, un verdadero Cobra Kai. Y quizás lo mereciese… Johnny sabía que lo merecía porque era la única forma de ser un hombre de verdad, algo en lo que estaba fracasando. Ahora que no estaba Kreese y que había perdido su apoyo en Cobra Kai, todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, no tenía forma de huir de su realidad.

\- Nadie se merece eso…

Johnny se encogió de hombros. Quizás él sí.

\- Podrías venirte algún día con nosotros, los chicos te echan de menos.

\- No… no me siento con ánimos de…

No se sentía con ánimos de nada en aquellos días. Bobby asintió y no insistió mucho. Terminaron el cigarrillo y miraron el reloj, pronto seguirían las clases. Los dos se levantaron y se dispusieron a entrar a clases.

\- Te espero mañana.

No le dio opción a negarse y Johnny se lo agradeció.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, Johnny intentó tomar apuntes, pero era difícil cuando su mente sólo trataba de divagar. A la salida se montó en su bici y se fue de nuevo a su rincón. Se despidió de Ali para evitar preocuparla. Se sentía extraño ver que había quienes se preocupaban por él después de todo lo ocurrido. La sensación se sentía extraña y, aunque no se sentía cómodo del todo, le resultaba agradable.

Se fue de allí y, en cuanto pudo, se fue al único sitio en el que encontraba cierta calma cuando estaba en soledad. Se acomodó los auriculares y cerró los ojos. La brisa que golpeaba su rostro era agradable y Johnny agradecía aquel tiempo tan agradable.

\- He pensado que quizás estarías aquí -dijo Daniel acercándose.

Johnny alzó la mirada y se quitó los cascos, algo se removió en su interior. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Estaba seguro de que, en esta ocasión, Ali no le enviaba y, si esta allí motu proprio, no podía significar nada bueno. Daniel podía parecer idiota a ratos, pero no lo era, no a tiempo completo. Se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que le miraba, desde aquel día en la playa Daniel se había percatado de lo que sentía y estaba allí por eso. Johnny tembló, no quería eso.

Deseaba a Daniel, se moría por tocarle y saborear sus labios. Pero no quería hacer nada de eso. Aquel deseo jamás debía ser saciado.

\- ¿Qué quieres LaRusso?

\- Hablar, simplemente hablar -contesto con alegría.

Por supuesto, Daniel no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, no comprendía que todo estaba mal.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- Johnny... -estaba nervioso y no sabía bien como sacar el tema-. El otro día en la playa...

Johnny luchó por mantener una expresión seria. La sonrisa de Daniel disminuyó y adquirió un tono precavido.

\- Antes de que te fueras...

Siguió sin moverse.

\- Tus dedos... -Daniel se cortó de repente y no intentó terminar la frase-. Sé lo que significa.

Johnny se olvidó de respirar y, al ver que Daniel tenía intención de sentarse a su lado, se levantó como un resorte.

\- No significan nada.

\- No pasa nada Johnny, hay muchas personas que son así y... no pasa nada.

Pero sí pasaba. Esas personas no eran normales.

\- No sé de qué me hablas -replicó con cierta virulencia en la voz.

\- Johnny, he venido para decirte que está todo bien. No pasa nada malo... incluso...

Johnny no quería oír lo que iba a decir a continuación. No podía escucharlo porque no sabría qué hacer entonces. No habría a dónde huir y Johnny sabía que su única salida era huir de aquello. Sintió su pecho latir con fuerza y, durante un segundo, pensó que iba a explotar. Vio los labios de Daniel moverse y reaccionó de la única forma que sabía.

Johnny se lanzó a por Daniel y le asestó un golpe, no demasiado fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para que se desequilibrase y tuviese que dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Daniel le miró con sorpresa y, al ver que Johnny iba otra vez a por él, se defendió. Johnny se arrepintió rápidamente de la forma elegida para hacer callar a Daniel. A cada segundo sentía que todo le sobrepasaba y que no era dueño de sus actos. En sus ataques buscada a Daniel, notaba cómo su cuerpo se echaba hacia delante y sus manos buscaban el contacto.

Y se cegó.

Se cegó consigo mismo y fue incapaz de pensar en nada. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y, en algún momento, sólo pudo ver sus ojos negros. Estaba perdido.

Estaba completamente perdido.

Si al menos Daniel se hubiese alejado, le hubiese mirado con cierto reparo, o asco, todo habría sido más fácil para Johnny. Pero Daniel...

Oh... Daniel...

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué a cada golpe, a cada contacto, Johnny se dejaba ir un poco más hacia delante? No tenía sentido. Cogió a Daniel de la nuca y atrapó parte de sus cabellos mientras que con su mano libre agarró el cuello de su chaqueta. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello, pero no sabía hacerlo mejor, de otra forma. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel y sintió su respiración chocar contra sus labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Los ojos de Johnny viajaron por su rostro hasta clavarse en sus labios. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía saborearlos. Unos pocos centímetros más y podría… Johnny tiró de él y sus labios se encontraron con violencia, los dientes de Daniel chocaron contra su labio superior y Johnny sintió la sangre resbalar por ellos, pero no le importó. Su lengua arrastró pequeños granos de arena y saboreó la sal del mar en su boca junto con su sangre. Los labios de Daniel eran jugosos y se sentían suaves contra los suyos. Johnny jamás había sentido nada igual. En mitad de todo aquel caos, se sentía tan bien… No quería que aquello terminase jamás, no quería separarse de él y enfrentar el error que había cometido. No quería tener que aceptar la realidad de lo que era, eran…

Sid le mandaría a uno de esos campamentos y su madre… Laura sufriría tanto. Johnny no quería tener que enfrentar nada de aquello. Si tan sólo pudiese desaparecer en aquel beso. Si pudiese congelar ese momento, o rebobinar su vida hasta aquel combate y haber ido a por su pierna, tal y como le había dicho Kreese. Todo sería tan diferente entonces. Johnny no tendría que estar lidiando con todo aquello; con la soledad, la necesidad, el deseo, la confusión… Johnny sería libre y podría seguir ignorando la realidad de lo que era para hacer feliz a Sid y a su madre.

Se estaba asfixiando, era el momento de acabar con eso. Movió sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de Daniel para empujarle lejos de él. Al quedar su boca liberada, Johnny se llevó una de sus manos a la herida del labio. Vio un pequeño rastro de su propia sangre en la comisura de Daniel. Se limpió casi con asco y miró en silencio a Daniel que estaba intentando normalizar su respiración. Johnny había sido quien le había besado y el que lo había iniciado todo, pero no podía aceptarlo en voz alta. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de que Daniel…

\- No me toques.

Al decir aquello pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Daniel que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no lo entendía ni el propio Johnny? Él tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No entendía por qué quería volver a él, por qué era incapaz de alejarse cuando era lo mejor, la única opción aceptable. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y quiso echarse a llorar. Quería gritar, maldecir al mundo, llorar, correr… Escuchó a Daniel moverse hacia él y retrocedió varios pasos con las manos aún cubriendo su cara.

\- No te acerques.

Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Johnny miró a Daniel.

\- No me toques.

\- Johnny… -intentó hablar, pero no se lo permitió.

\- No me hables maricón.

La palabra salió sola de entre sus labios. Sonaba tan mal, tan sucia. Johnny había dicho palabrotas antes entre sus amigos y se sentía liberado siempre, pero en aquella ocasión todo era diferente. Su garganta se sentía seca y la boca le sabía a arena. Aquello estaba mal. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Tragó saliva e intentó disimular una arcada.

\- No me toques –volvió a decir.

Johnny le empujó lejos de él. No quería que le tocase, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Le necesitaba lejos, necesitaba espacio. No… no podía permitir… Aquella sensación cálida que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que le tocaba estaba mal, era un error. Johnny había escuchado a Sid hablar sobre esos… estaba enfermos, estaba mal, era un error. Johnny no podía… No quería…

No quería perder… Sid no le perdonaría jamás, estaría enfermo para siempre y temía las consecuencias de ser descubierto. Johnny había escuchado cómo se habían llevado a un chico a un campamento de curación y le aterrorizaba. Su padre se había visto forzado a ello y su madre no había tenido otra opción que dejarle ir entre llantos. Y Johnny no estaba dispuesto a acabar así. Johnny no quería que Sid le enviase a uno de esos sitios, no quería hacer sufrir a su madre por no poder ser un buen hijo. Johnny quería hacer feliz a su madre y así… si realmente era así… No podía.

Eso no podía ser así.

No iba a permitirlo.

Aquella no podía ser su vida.

Él no era así.

Él no era así…

Lo repitió una y otra vez, casi como un mantra. Se dijo que él era normal, que no era como esos… medio hombres, como los llamaba Sid. Se lo dijo una y otra vez con la certeza de que no serviría de nada porque, la penosa realidad era que, él era así. Él era uno de esos hombres que fantaseaban con tocar otros hombres. Johnny quería besar a Daniel y dejarse llevar porque se sentía tan bien.

\- Me das asco… marica –se obligó a decir.

Daniel podía entender que esa situación era extraña, e incluso tormentosasa para Johnny, pero no por ello dolía menos. A Daniel le dolía ver la forma en la que Johnny le miraba, con aquel odio, con aquel asco, con ese desprecio frío… Y no pensaba tolerarlo. Daniel no pensaba tolerarlo porque para él también estaba siendo difícil, y no por ello se estaba comportando como un capullo asqueroso, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Johnny en esos instantes en lo que le miraba de aquella forma, con ese odio.

Johnny jamás le había mirado con odio antes: cuando le había visto con Ali, durante el torneo, la noche de Halloween… Había sido un capullo, pero jamás le había mirado así, sus ojos azules jamás habían brillado con odio. Y Daniel entonces no supo qué hacer. No sabía cómo actuar porque nada de aquello tenía sentido para él después de lo ocurrido.

Y al final hizo lo único que sabía hacer. Daniel se lanzó a por Johnny y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Y aquello se sintió mal. Johnny no se había movido, no había intentado esquivarlo o contraatacar. Se había quedado quieto y le había dado la oportunidad de golpearle sin problemas.

\- No me toques. No quiero que me toques –dijo entre empujones.

Pero Daniel luchó contra él y le empujó con ira, le empujó hasta que le tiró sobre la arena para seguir golpeando su pecho. Todo estaba mal. Daniel se sentía tan mal entre golpes y empujones. Johnny no se defendía, no estaba intentando bloquear ninguno de sus golpes. Le insultaba, le llamaba marica, pero no se defendía. No hacía nada. Y Daniel no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero Johnny le besaba y luego le hacía eso… Se sentía tan humillado, tan dolido. Para él era obvio que Johnny sentía algo por él, que no estaba loco ni se estaba imaginando nada. Johnny sentía algo y por eso no entendía por qué le estaba haciendo eso. Daniel sabía que eso no estaba mal, que no había nada malo en lo que sentían. No era idiota, sabía que había personas que lo veían mal, que no lo querían en sus casas… pero Johnny no era una de esas personas porque él lo era. Él era homosexual como Daniel, entonces por qué… ¿Por qué actuaba así?

Posiblemente Johnny lo sabía desde antes… Desde aquel día en la playa lo sabía. Había sido Johnny quien había buscado rozar sus dedos en la arena. Era Johnny quién le había besado, quién había propiciado aquel contacto. ¿Por qué actuaba así entonces? ¿Cómo si hubiese sido Daniel quién hubiese iniciado todo aquello? No tenía sentido.

Sus golpes se debilitaron hasta que ya no pudo más. Fue entonces cuando pudo volver a ver a Johnny, cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarle y, se dio cuenta, de que estaba llorando de rabia. El ojo izquierdo de Johnny se estaba empezando a poner rojo, iba a dejarle una marca. Daniel movió los labios, quería disculparse, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Entonces Johnny le empujó y cayó sobre la arena.

\- No vuelvas a…

No terminó la frase cuando se dio la vuelta para irse corriendo de allí sin saber a dónde. Sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla y se la limpió con fuerza, casi con ira. No lo soportaba más.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso?

Daniel se quedó solo entonces y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de rabia. ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensaba Johnny? ¿Era eso lo que Johnny pensaba de ambos? Sabía que era una situación difícil, pero Daniel estaba intentando hacerlo todo más fácil para él y él… Johnny… él… Era un imbécil, un desgraciado y Daniel había estado en lo cierto desde el primer día. Se fue de allí directo a la casa de Miyagi que, nada más verle, como si ya supiese lo que había pasado, hizo un rollo con el periódico que estaba leyendo y le dio suavemente en la cabeza

\- Mal –fue todo lo que dijo.

Daniel le miró indignado. ¿Mal? No sabía lo que había pasado y le decía que lo había hecho mal.

\- No sabe nada –replicó indignado.

Miyagi asintió y le dejó hablar porque Daniel necesitaba contarlo. Se sentía tan humillado, jamás se había sentido así antes. Johnny había querido ser cruel con él y lo había conseguido y no entendía por qué. Él sabía que Johnny…

\- No todo el mundo tener la suerte de Daniel-san.

\- ¿Qué?

¿Después de contarle lo ocurrido se va a poner del lado de Johnny? Daniel no entiende nada, Johnny le ha insultado, le ha humillado, le ha utilizado… ¿Por qué Miyagi está diciendo eso? ¿Qué suerte tiene Daniel que no tenga Johnny?

\- Johnny tener dinero, pero faltarle amor.

Bueno, Miyagi ha decidido que es un buen momento para ser críptico sobre la vida de Johnny. Él no sabe nada de él. No sabe lo imbécil que es, que ha sido. No ha estado ahí para ver sus ojos azules brillar con ese odio, ese rencor… Daniel reconoce el rencor en ellos de repente. Más que odio había rencor en ellos, como si él hubiese hecho algo perverso contra él. Pero él no había hecho nada malo y Johnny debía de saberlo.

\- Ya decir que no todo el mundo aceptar el amor cuando viene de otra forma.

\- Pero Johnny…

\- No hablar de Johnny –replicó con tranquilidad-. ¿Conoces a señor Lawrence?

\- ¿Al padre de Johnny?

\- Su padrastro –le corrigió.

Daniel se quedó en silencio, no sabía eso sobre él. Por supuesto Daniel no sabía mucho sobre Johnny, o su vida. Sabía que era un niño rico, que sabía kárate… que no era todo lo malo que Daniel había creído en un principio. Daniel sabía poco de Johnny. Había aprendido hacía poco que le gustaba la buena música, que era inteligente, que disfrutaba ir en bici a cualquier sitio, que podía ser agradable cuando quería y que realmente no se consideraba superior a todo el mundo como también había creído en un principio.

\- Sid Lawrence no ser una persona amable.

Por amable seguramente se refería a algo peor, pero Miyagi era demasiado bueno para utilizar palabras duras o desagradables.

\- Sid Lawrence mal hablar a sus empleados.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Miyagi siempre parecía saber sobre todo el mundo y Daniel no lo entendía.

\- Sid Lawrence hablar mal a Johnny.

Con aquello le quería decir mucho más a Daniel, pero Daniel no siempre entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Daniel-san debe imaginar lo que pasaría si el señor Lawrence se enterase de que su hijo…

No hizo falta terminar la frase. ¿No debían sus padres querer a sus hijos? ¿Incluso aunque esos no fuesen exactamente suyos? Ese era el deber de los padres, su madre siempre le decía eso que su “deber” era amarle ante todas las cosas. Siempre lo había dicho con una sonrisa antes de añadir que amarle a él era siempre demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué no iba a quererle?

\- Pero eso no es malo…

\- No, pero hay gente que preferir hijo muerto.

Daniel abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharle. ¿Qué clase de padre podía pensar así? Miyagi le sonrió entonces.

\- Pero Daniel-san no tiene que temer. Madre de Daniel-san amarlo sobre todas las cosas.

Eso ya lo sabía Daniel, pero ahora le preocupaban otras cosas. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que decía Miyagi? ¿Había realmente gente así? Daniel había creído que la gente que odiaba a los homosexuales eran quienes no conocían a ninguno por simple miedo a lo que no entendían, pero ahora Miyagi decía que había padres que preferían un hijo muerto a que fuese homosexual. ¿Qué clase de personas podían desear eso? ¿Eso era con lo que tenía lidiar Johnny? Daniel creyó entender el por qué de su rencor.

Tras la conversación con Miyagi Daniel no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Daniel sabía que había personas que tenían un problema con los homosexuales, que les ponían nombres humillantes, que les llamaban maricones o mujeres a modo de insulto. Daniel sabía que tenían muchos problemas. Sin embargo, Daniel siempre había creído que sus familias estarían con ellos, que les querrían sin importar nada más. Daniel había estado seguro de ello, su madre siempre le había repetido una y otra vez que no había nada que le impidiese a ella quererle sobre todas las cosas. Para Daniel era lo más natural. Su madre siempre decía que el amor de una madre lo era todo, que no podía desaparecer. Para ella no había otra opción. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a dudar.

¿Realmente había padres que podían odiar a sus hijos? ¿Realmente había madres que repudiaban a sus hijos por algo tan... banal? Daniel tenía miedo de lo que eso significaba, Daniel tenía miedo de sincerarse con su madre, de contarle la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Ahora entendía el miedo en los irises azules de Johnny.

Ahora comprendía el odio en sus acciones.

Ahora sabía el por qué del asco en sus palabras.

Ahora todo aquello tenía sentido.

Aquella noche Daniel fue nervioso a la cena. No sabía cómo reaccionar, o lo que debía hacer. Jamás había sido muy bueno para esconder nada de su madre. Le habían dicho siempre, incluso su padre, que llevaba sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Era incapaz de esconder sus preocupaciones o temores. Y tras la conversación con Miyagi Daniel no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Daniel sabía que había personas que tenían un problema con los homosexuales, que les ponían nombres humillantes, que les llamaban maricones o mujeres. Daniel sabía que tenían muchos problemas. Sin embargo, Daniel siempre había creído que sus familias estarían con ellos, que les querrían sin importar nada más. Daniel había estado seguro de ello, su madre siempre le había repetido una y otra vez que no había nada que le impidiese a ella quererle sobre todas las cosas. Para Daniel era lo más natural. Su madre siempre decía que el amor de una madre lo era todo, que no podía desaparecer.

Cuando esa noche fue a su casa, decidió enfrentar el problema, más o menos, en su casa aunque no sabía bien cómo. Su madre le observó, estaba demasiado serio. Daniel no sabía muy bien cómo disimular todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente. Desde lo ocurrido en la playa todo había cobrado sentido para Daniel. Ahora entendía mucho mejor algo que siempre había estado ahí y que no había sabido explicar. Desde siempre Daniel había sentido cierta fascinación por otros chicos, le había gustado llamar su atención sin importar las consecuencias. Daniel se había sentido relajado y confiado con las chicas, sin esa tensión que muchos chicos habían comentado delante de él, Daniel sabía divertirse con ellas y no sentía esa tensión apremiante cuando estaba con ellas. Sin embargo, con los chicos había sido diferente. Entre los suyos siempre se había sentido extraño, incapaz de conectar con ellos pese a tener muchas cosas en común. Había existido desde siempre una barrera entre ellos y, al no saber cómo acercarse a ellos, había hecho todo lo posible para llamar la atención de determinados chicos a su alrededor que le habían llamado la atención. Y ahora todo eso, toda esa incomprensión y soledad tenían sentido.

Daniel miró a su madre.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lucille dejó de comer.

\- Suenas serio. ¿Debería asustarme?

Era una broma para aligerar el ambiente que era pesado desde que Daniel se había sentado a la mesa.

\- Tú no.

Sin duda alguna esa respuesta no era la mejor que podría haber dado, pero Daniel estaba demasiado nervioso. Por primera vez dudaba de algo que siempre había estado claro para él.

\- ¿Qué harías si conocieses a un homosexual? –preguntó a su madre sin dar rodeos. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno introduciendo temas serios.

De repente el ambiente estaba mucho más cargado y Lucille se sintió perdida con lo que estaba pasando. En un principio había pensado que Daniel le hablaría sobre cómo tenía que lidiar con idiotas en las calles, o el colegio; como el chico rubio. Su madre le miró sin comprender la pregunta.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sí. ¿Le odiarías?

Lucille no contestó inmediatamente. Había algo que no estaba comprendiendo de la situación.

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Daniel se encogió de hombros sin saber qué explicación dar.

\- Es por algo que he escuchado…

Lucille no necesitó más entonces. Al mirar los ojos negros de su hijo comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó por varios segundos en silencio y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Finalmente se llevó una mano a la boca con lentitud con la intención de ahogar un suspiro. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Su pobre hijo… ¿Cómo podría protegerle? ¿Qué podría hacer por él? ¿Cómo evitar que le hiciesen daño? ¿Cómo ayudarle a vivir plenamente cuando…?

\- ¿Mamá…?

Hacía tan sólo unos años aquello era incluso delito y Lucille había tenido que ver a muchos jóvenes tener que aguantar insultos y agresiones por las calles. Lucille había escuchado tantas cosas. La iglesia decía que aquello era pecado y obligaba a jóvenes a curarse de aquella enfermedad antinatural. Lucille había visto tantas cosas también en su juventud, tantas revueltas y disturbios que no siempre habían acabado bien. Y quizás hubiese algunos famosos que habían decidido decir la verdad, pero ellos podían permitírselo con todo el dinero que tenían para protegerse, pero ella no tenía nada con lo que poder defender a su hijo.

Fue hasta él y le abrazó sin mediar palabra. Daniel sintió los amorosos brazos de su madre rodeándole y entonces pudo, finalmente, respirar. Había temido su reacción. Había temido que algo fuese mal, que le gritase. Sin embargo, había algo más que aceptación; su cuerpo temblaba y Daniel podía sentir el miedo en ella. Notó que estaba llorando.

\- Todo va a salir bien Daniel –dijo acariciando sus cabellos-. Todo va a ir bien. Nadie podrá hacerte nada.

En ningún momento se cuestionó nada, Lucille no necesitaba preguntar nada, ni cerciorarse. Daniel siempre había sido impulsivo, siempre se había lanzado al vacío sin pensar; pero Lucille no dudaba de sus sentimientos, ni lo que implicaban. Daniel era impulsivo, pero conocía bien sus sentimientos por la intensidad con la que le inundaban.

\- Mamá está aquí para lo que necesites.

Lucille luchó contra las lágrimas. Su pobre Daniel… No había forma de liberarle, de quitarle parte del peso y el dolor que iba a arrastrar. Si la sociedad fuese un poco más abierta, un poco más benevolente… Pero no lo era. Daniel tendría que luchar contra el mundo para salir adelante, para vivir su realidad. Daniel volvió a abrazar a su madre durante unos segundos.

\- Gracias…

No hicieron falta más palabras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny podía sentir la mirada de Sid sobre su ojo morado. Podía escuchar todos sus comentarios resonar en su cabeza. Johnny se centró en la comida de su plato. Se estaba asfixiando en aquella mesa y, lo peor de todo era que, no podía huir de allí. Su madre le sonrió con dulzura y Johnny le correspondió el gesto. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para dejar de escuchar las palabras de Sid. Era un inútil, débil, una desgracia para la casa… ¿Cómo se había dejado vencer por aquel niñato pobre? Johnny podía escuchar esas palabras. Si todo aquello hubiese pasado antes del torneo, habría reaccionado de otra forma, habría mirado a Sid y le habría dado la razón, habría prometido venganza. Con los años Johnny había aprendido a complacer, un poco, a Sid; había aprendido a reproducir sus palabras de tal forma que Sid podía mirarle con cierto orgullo en su mirada. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido no encontraba sentido en aquel esfuerzo. No tenía ganas de imitar a Sid, aunque eso le supusiese paz mental en casa. Estaba cansado.

Al menos Sid no dijo nada en aquella ocasión, seguramente Laura había intercedido por él. Su madre siempre hacía eso, siempre discutía con Sid por él. No le gustaba la forma en la que le trataba y, aunque no había mucho que pudiese hacer, siempre intentaba calmar a Sid para que le dejase en paz. Su madre había intentado explicarle un poco la situación de Sid, su frustración al no quedarse ella embarazada; cómo si ese fuese el único problema. El problema no era sólo que Laura no se quedaba embarazada de él, sino que Sid había tenido que aguantar a un niño que no era suyo. Sid le había odiado desde el primer momento. Johnny recordaba la mirada de desdén cuando entró en la casa por primera vez. Había sido claro para él, incluso en aquel entonces, que Sid no quería el hijo de otro hombre en su casa; pero había tragado con eso porque Laura era perfecta: guapa, con buen cuerpo, complaciente, fértil… Sin embargo, las cosas no habían ido exactamente como Sid habría deseado. Estaba aguantando un hijo que no era suyo y Laura era incapaz de darle un heredero al que poder colmar de cariño, como si fuese capaz de eso.

Johnny no era imbécil, en esa casa, junto a Sid, había aprendido mucho del mundo. Y dudaba que Sid fuese capaz de amar a su propio hijo de haberlo tenido. Y, de haber tenido un hijo como tanto deseaba, no habría mejorado de situación de Johnny. A Laura le gustaba pensar que Sid no era tan malo como parecía, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que les había dado sin comprender que eso era simplemente el precio que Sid pagaba por tenerla a ella. También sabía que Laura no valía tanto como aceptar a un hijo maricón.

Al irse a la cama aquella noche, Laura fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo sigue ese ojo?

Johnny no comprendía cómo su madre había acabado con aquel hombre. Ella valía mucho más que cualquier baratija que Sid pudiese ofrecerle.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Duele?

Johnny negó con la cabeza. Realmente no dolía mucho. Estaba acostumbrado a los moratones, así que realmente no le dolía demasiado.

\- Estoy bien, simplemente se ve peor de lo que es.

Su madre le besó la mejilla. Ya no hacía eso cuando Sid estaba delante porque, según él, iba a hacer a Johnny un blandengue. Johnny tembló al pensar que podría, incluso, culparla a ella de su condición.

\- No deberías meterte en problemas. Y menos con ese chico –añadió.

Su madre sonaba preocupada, más de lo normal, algo que Johnny no entendía demasiado bien. No era la primera vez que se peleaba, pero por alguna razón era la primera vez en años que su madre se preocupaba.

\- Olvídate de él y del torneo.

Laura pensaba que Johnny estaba dolido por lo ocurrido en el torneo. Sid no había aparecido, pero ella se había acercado a verle, como en todas las competiciones en las que había participado, y había visto la forma en la que Johnny había perdido. Jamás había dicho nada, pero pensaba que Daniel no merecía haber ganado. Laura había visto a su hijo practicar suficientes veces como para saber que esa patada era ilegal. Y Laura había visto algo más que no le había gustado en su hijo. No sabía bien cómo explicarlo, pero algo había pasado durante el torneo y, después del mismo, Johnny no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Había percibido la forma en la que Johnny había actuado ante Daniel y no le gustaba, había algo que le molestaba de toda la situación, del hecho de que su hijo se revolviese alrededor de Daniel, como si fuese incapaz de contenerse. Y a Laura no le gustaba lo que no podía explicar.

Su mayor preocupación era Johnny y, aunque le fallase, quería intentar protegerle. Y, por alguna razón, Daniel suponía un peligro. Quizás la palabra no fuese peligro, pero significaba algo. Su hijo se comportaba de forma inusual y le dolía. Laura notaba la apatía de Johnny y no le gustaba y, a falta de una razón mejor, culpaba a Daniel por ello.

\- No te pelees más, ¿vale? –le pidió.

\- No me pelearé más –era una mentira, pero en ese momento se sintió como una verdad absoluta.

Laura le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de la habitación. Cuando Johnny se quedó solo, apagó las luces y cogió su casete. Tenía suficientes pilas para un mes, ahora que no pagaba clases de kárate, había decidido invertir ese dinero en otras cosas. Sid le seguía dando dinero como si fuese a kárate, por lo que Johnny podía comprarse lo que quisiese. Su colección de cintas y vinilos se había agrandado gracias a ello. Al menos no todo había sido malo. Al darle al play sonó Kill your sons de Lou Reed.

\- Muy apropiado –murmuró para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente evitó a Daniel y, por tanto, a Ali. No fue difícil. A la hora de la comida se fue al mismo sitio del día anterior y dejó a los otros dos comiendo solos. Antes de salir pudo ver la forma en la que Ali miraba a Daniel y se sintió un poco mejor. Bobby se sentó a su lado y Johnny sacó un cigarrillo para compartirlo con él. Lo encendió sin mucho ánimo y, tras la primera calada, se lo pasó a Bobby. Siempre había disfrutado de esa familiaridad con él. Era una pena que Johnny no supiese cómo enfrentarse a todo lo ocurrido mejor y estuviese al borde de un  precipicio en el que podría perder lo que tenían.

\- ¿Te has peleado con LaRusso?

Sonaba a pregunta, pero no lo era. Todos sabían que ese ojo morado era por culpa de Daniel. Nadie entendía bien qué podía haber pasado, pero a Johnny le daba igual lo que creyese todo el instituto.

\- Pensé que erais amigos.

Johnny quería decir algo, pero no sabía bien el qué. Nunca habían sido amigos, aunque había empezado a verse entre ellos cierta simpatía. Todo el mundo les había visto compartir la misma mesa con Ali e, incluso, hablar entre ellos. No mucho porque Johnny no hablaba demasiado esos días, pero algo.

\- No te dejes engañar por ésto -dijo Johnny señalándose el ojo-. Yo gané la discusión.

Y hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Bobby asintiese.

\- Podrías venirte algún día con el grupo.

Con Cobra Kai. Johnny negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de enfrentar a nadie. El primer día no lo harían, pero en algún momento hablarían de Kreese y de lo ocurrido, y Johnny no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a lo que dijesen sobre él. Todos hablarían de lo horrible que fue Kreese y de cómo golpeó a Johnny. Todos lo hablarían cómo si fuese la primera y única vez, cómo si Johnny se hubiese librado de algo peor en el futuro. Y Johnny miraría hacia otro lado porque aquella no había sido la primera vez. Había sido las más virulenta quizás, la más personal, pero no la primera. Johnny había tenido que aprender que en Cobra Kai no había dolor, algo que el resto no sabía y, estar con ellos, era exponerse a que lo descubriesen y no quería. No quería pasar por la vergüenza de ser mirado con pena.

\- En alguna ocasión.

Ambos sabían que eso significaba que no. Siguieron fumando mientras comían un bocadillo que habían traído de la cafetería. Bobby cambió el tema y empezaron a hablar de las clases; Johnny lo agradeció. Se quejaron de asignaturas y profesores y Johnny pudo olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes.

Aquel día y los que siguieron, pudo evitar a Daniel. A veces hablaba con Ali, pero cuando Daniel llegaba se alejaba de allí con cualquier excusa. Alguna vez la había escuchado regañar a Daniel al no saber qué pasaba con Johnny. Podría haber dicho algo, pero no le apetecía. Aquel ojo morado dolía y Daniel se merecía aquello, un poco. Daniel había intentado hablar con él, pero siempre conseguía evitar aquel momento. Johnny no se sentía preparado, mucho menos en aquellos días en los que Daniel parecía un poco desanimado. Desde aquella noche, Daniel estaba raro; seguía sonriendo por todo como un idiota, seguía siendo un poco irritante en el comedor y absurdamente positivo. Sin embargo, Johnny podía ver que algo había cambiado. Cada vez que Daniel le miraba, parecía estar preocupado y, de alguna forma, dolido; y Johnny sabía que eso era culpa suya. Aquella noche él le había hecho algo a Daniel, había provocado que algo en Daniel se rompiese. Quizás ahora comprendiese un poco mejor la situación y, por alguna razón, se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

Daniel era extremadamente positivo e inocente en ocasiones y eso era algo que Johnny había envidiado de él, pero, al mismo tiempo, le había enternecido. Aquello era algo que Johnny no había tenido y que siempre, al haberlo visto el otras personas, le había molestado. En varias ocasiones se había imaginado a sí mismo destrozando la inocencia de otros, había encontrado cierto consuelo; pero ahora que lo había hecho, se arrepentía.

 

Y por eso, por esa vergüenza que sentía, Johnny siguió evitando a Daniel durante varios días más. Siempre lo hacía de tal forma que no pareciese demasiado que lo hacía. Había aprendido a hacer eso cuando era pequeño en casa y siempre se le había dado bien. Hasta que finalmente llegó el día. No pasó nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero Johnny presintió algo aquel día, no sabía bien el qué, pero notó cierta sensación que le hizo saber que ese día no podría seguir posponiendo su conversación con Daniel.

Durante la última semana le había estado observando. Daniel cada día parecía estar más ansioso y un poco nervioso. Lo podía notar por la forma en la que le miraba y por cómo su cuerpo se movía constantemente. Daniel necesitaba hablar con él y, después de lo ocurrido, parecía haber decidido darle un tiempo, pero ese tiempo se acababa de agotar. Johnny lo comprendía y, de hecho, se sorprendía por no haberle visto antes así. En cierta manera debía admitir que le dolía un poco verle en ese estado de nerviosismo; parecía estar algo más desanimado también. Johnny jamás le había visto desinflado, ni tan siquiera en sus duros inicios en Pasadena cuando Johnny actuó como un imbécil. Daniel era positivo hasta lo molesto, y Johnny podía ver que en aquellos momentos Daniel había abandonado esa capacidad tan suya de sonreír a todo y todos. Y a Johnny le dolía porque sabía que era culpa suya.

Y se arrepentía.

Johnny intuía que Daniel jamás se había enfrentado a una situación así, a esos insultos. Seguramente ni se había planteado lo que era y lo que significaba. Y Johnny había llegado esa noche a arruinarlo todo al echarle en cara una palabras tan desagradables que le habían obligado a enfrentar la verdad. Johnny no había querido hacerle daño, no exactamente; pero había sido la única forma de protegerse en aquel momento cuando estaba tan aterrorizado. Aún lo estaba y, si había conseguido tranquilizarse, era porque había usado varios días para reflexionar y aceptar su realidad. Además había perdido el único medio para mirar hacia otro lado.

Ese día se encontrarían y Johnny debería decidir si quería enfrentar la realidad o si quería seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Si se decantaba por la segunda opción, estaba seguro de que su vida sería más sencilla; no tendría que esconderle nada a Sid y podría obligarse una vez más a creer que quería aquello que la sociedad veía con buenos ojos y como correcto. Si se decantaba por la primera opción, Johnny tendría que mentir a su familia, pero estaba seguro de que Daniel estaría ahí para él, que le apoyaría y Johnny podría, por primera vez, entregarse a alguien sin miedo. En ambos casos corría peligro y no llegaría a ser feliz completamente.

Pero con Daniel no estaría solo y no tendría que vivir solo su miseria…

¿Quería arrastrar a Daniel a aquel pozo por el simple hecho de no estar solo?

Nadie merecía sentirse como él se sentía.

Daniel no merecía…

Fue a su casa y cogió una de las botellas de su padre, no se daría cuenta. Cogió su moto y fue a la playa a esperar a Daniel. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué debería hacer. La libertad de ser quien quería ser se sentía dulce; pero al mismo tiempo implicaba perder definitivamente su hogar. Mientras que seguir viviendo una mentira, aunque angustiante, era todo lo que Johnny que sabía que podía sobrevivir mientras tuviese a su madre. No sabía qué hacer. Si llegaba a ser honesto con Daniel, tendría que ser claro con él y honesto. Johnny no quería hacerle daño, pero no había otro camino porque en ambas opciones él tendría que mentir y vivir en esa mentira.

En la playa abrió la botella y le dio un largo sorbo que le quemó la garganta y le hizo toser con fuerza. Johnny miró la botella con cierto asco. ¿Quién bebía esa porquería? Se preguntó. Sid solía beber después de la cena y, tras probar aquello, no entendía el placer en esa copa. Sid decía que era la bebida de los hombres, de los valientes que entendían de qué iba la vida. Su madre, cuando no estaba Sid delante, decía que era la bebida de los cobardes y de los hombres que querían olvidar. En aquellos instantes Johnny no sabía a quién hacer caso. No sabía por qué estaba bebiendo, no sabía si estaba siendo un hombre de verdad o un cobarde que huía de la realidad. Cuando llegase a Daniel lo descubriría. Intentó beber un poco más, pero el sabor se le hizo demasiado fuerte, así que abandonó la botella a su lado. Quizás fuese lo mejor. Miró su reloj y calculó cuándo llegaría.

Daniel llegó cuando estaba empezando a atardecer. Vio a Johnny en el mismo sitio de siempre. Su moto a unos metros de él. No corrió, temía espantarle si intentaba aligerar la situación. Al llegar a su lado, Johnny le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. De repente, se fijó en la botella que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- Con dinero se puede conseguir de todo.

Daniel se sentó entonces.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, mi madre siempre dice que el alcohol afecta a los hombres y los hace ser unos imbéciles.

\- De todos modos está asqueroso –dijo Johnny tras asentir con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Daniel quería disculparse y aclararlo todo, quería liberarse de aquel peso que sentía cada vez que le miraba, pero sentía que no estaba en su poder el pode iniciar esa conversación. Después de lo ocurrido la otra vez, no quería asustar a Johnny. Sintió los ojos azules de Johnny sobre él y se sintió pequeño y temeroso. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, ni que esperaba conseguir. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Había sido lo correcto? Debía serlo porque Daniel era incapaz de aguantar ni un día más sin hablar con Johnny y aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Vio a Johnny suspirar.

\- Siento mucho lo del otro día –comenzó a decir.

Johnny podía sentir el nerviosismo de Daniel. Podía notar su incertidumbre y su dolor. Era el momento de acabar con esto. Johnny no sabía bien lo que iba a decir, si iba a huir y negarlo todo, o no. No quería pensar en eso aún, dejaría que las palabras abandonasen sus labios y… No quería pensar en nada.

\- Fui cruel y no te merecías aquello. Quise ser desagradable.

\- No –le cortó Daniel-. No debí forzarte a…

\- Es mi disculpa LaRusso, es mi momento –habló Johnny con decisión, si Daniel no le dejaba hablar todo se acabaría en ese momento-. No me quites esto –pidió.

Si Daniel hablaba corría el riesgo de que Johnny perdiese la poca valentía que tenía en aquellos instantes. La seguridad de Daniel le aterrorizaba porque Johnny se sentía pequeño y estúpido, como si no tuviese control sobre su vida; y la única forma de reaccionar ante eso era huir de él. Era mejor si hablaba el primero, si su verdad quedaba expuesta y no tenía más salida que aceptar las palabras de Daniel.

\- Quería molestarte y callarte... Y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Johnny se quedó un segundo en blanco. Este era el momento, lo que dijese a continuación lo cambiaría todo. Miró a Daniel, sus ojos azules se pasearon por su rostro y se perdieron en su mirada oscura y anhelante, se fijó en la forma en la que se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo... Quería volver a besar esos labios, quería volver a ver el brillo del deseo en sus ojos. Quería tocar su piel cálida y recorrer sus brazos, quería saborearle y dejar que sus manos se perdiesen por debajo de su camiseta. Quería todo aquello que sabía que le llevaría a la perdición...

\- Yo... no sé...

¿Cómo decía uno que era homosexual? ¿Cómo se aceptaba aquel hecho ante otra persona? Con Ali todo había sido más sencillo, seguramente porque no había sido real y porque el miedo a la verdad había sido un buen acicate para Johnny. Balbuceó palabras sin sentido, intentando encontrar la forma de sincerarse y de tener todo aquello que deseaba. Se acercó a Daniel que no se movió.

\- Yo soy... quiero...

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y se aferró a su camiseta. Las acciones siempre se le habían dado mejor que las palabras, más cuando no las tenía. Tiró de Daniel y sus labios se encontraron una vez más. En aquella ocasión no sintió la misma urgencia, no sintió que todo podía terminar ni que estaba cometiendo un error. Colocó su mano libre en el cuello de Daniel y lo deslizó hasta su mejilla. Su lengua se paseó por su jugoso labio inferior. Quería más de Daniel... Johnny estaba aterrorizado, pero no podía romper el contacto. No quería que el miedo dominase su vida. Quería tener la posibilidad de no sentirse miserable.

No hubo ni rastro de violencia en aquel segundo beso, pero pudo sentir el cuerpo de Daniel temblar. Hundió los dedos aún más en la tela de su camiseta, y movió su cuerpo para acercarse más al del Daniel, para ahondar así en el contacto entre ellos. Quería más de Daniel, quería sentirle cerca y perderse en su esencia, en aquel beso.

Era tan diferente a lo que había sentido hasta el momento. Los besos con Ali habían sido completamente diferentes: rápidos y carentes de pasión. Johnny se había aferrado a ella porque era una forma de escapar de la verdad y porque ella siempre había sido amable con él. Johnny había adorado a Ali, pero había evitado el contacto con ella. Sus besos siempre habían sido cortos, un simple roce en los labios carentes de urgencia y amor. Y ahora que estaba con Daniel podía sentir su cuerpo arder, quería más, quería alargar el contacto y echarse sobre Daniel, quería recorrer sus boca, hacerla suya, sentir sus lenguas encontrarse y saborear su boca. Johnny podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de excitación y desear más.

Estaba aterrorizado de sus propios sentimientos, pero no quería huir de ellos. Estaba cansado de sentirse miserable. Por primera vez en su vida quería luchar por algo. Al separarse de Daniel le miró a los ojos en silencio.

Daniel notó sus labios palpitar a causa del beso y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar entre ellos. Temió que Johnny tuviese una reacción similar a la del otro día, que se arrepintiese de lo ocurrido y lo negase. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Johnny no parecía avergonzarse de lo que  había hecho. Sus ojos azules brillaban y podía ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? –preguntó.

Johnny suspiró.

\- No soy fácil –comenzó a decir.

Nadie podía saber lo que eran. Sid no podía enterarse, pues Johnny sabía lo que le esperaba si eso ocurría, pero esperaba que Daniel lo aceptase.

\- No sé lo que esto significa…

\- Me gustas –le cortó Daniel con una sonrisa.

Y aquellas simples palabras calmaron el barullo de pensamientos que estaban asfixiando a Johnny que pudo tomarse unos segundos para respirar.

\- Sid no puede enterarse –dijo entonces-. Si Sid se entera me destruirá y…

No quería decirle a Daniel lo que podría hacerle. No quería hablarle de aquellos campamentos que ayudaban a curar la homosexualidad. No quería que supiese lo que podría pasarle. Johnny había visto a un chico ir a uno de esos sitios cuando era pequeño, un día le escuchó hablar sobre las terapias y lo que te podían hacer con el consentimiento de tus padres. Si Sid se enteraba le mandaría sin dudar y firmaría para que recibiese el tratamiento más violento.

\- Nadie puede saberlo.

No era lo que Daniel quería escuchar. Se sentía como si Johnny se avergonzase de ellos.

\- Nadie puede saberlo por ahora –añadió.

Johnny nunca hablaba de Sid, nunca mencionaba su nombre y evitaba reconocerle como parte de su familia. Johnny odiaba al hombre y a su situación actual en su casa; no quería dar pena, no quería que nadie sintiese pena por él. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Debía explicarle la situación a Daniel, pero no quería. Apretó los dientes y casi podía sentirlo abrirse paso a través de la piel. Bajó la mirada y miró sus dedos tensionados a causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que le provocaba su propia situación.

\- Sid…

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, que las palabras se quedaban atoradas en la garganta y no le dejaban respirar. Daniel colocó su mano sobre su hombro preocupado. No entendía bien por lo que estaba pasando Johnny. Cuando le vio la primera vez creyó que era el típico chico de vida perfecta, pero después de todo lo ocurrido se daba cuenta que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Después de la otra tarde había sido consciente de que necesitaba tiempo y espacio para aceptar lo que ambos sentían. Y ahora que estaban allí, Johnny se veía aterrorizado por algo que Daniel no comprendía, ya había hecho lo más difícil. ¿Por qué se veía tan aterrorizado entonces? ¿Por qué parecía que estuviese a punto de vomitar? No era vergüenza lo que había en sus ojos, no hacia él… Era otra cosa, algo más doloroso.

\- Sid no puede saberlo –consiguió decir tras varios intentos.

Era obvio que había algo más que se estaba guardando, pero Johnny no quería compartirlo con Daniel.

\- Necesito ir a la universidad.

La única salida a aquella vida era ir a la universidad, hacer una buena carrera y dejar atrás a Sid. Necesitaba un buen  trabajo, una buena vida, un futuro y todo aquello dependía de ir a la universidad. Y para ir a la universidad, Johnny dependía de Sid y su dinero. Y sólo conseguiría su dinero si mantenía una cierta imagen ante su padrastro, si creía que Johnny tenía algún futuro y seguía los pasos indicados. Y, si descubría que Johnny era uno de esos maricones… todo se acabaría para él. Necesitaba su dinero, necesitaba salir de aquel agujero y necesitaba su dinero. Johnny sabía que era injusto, pero no había otra solución. Si Sid le descubría no sólo no iría a la universidad, sino que le mandaría a uno de esos lugares. Y Johnny no sobreviviría a eso. Tampoco creía que pudiese sobrevivir a enfrentarse a su futuro sin Daniel…

\- Necesito ir a la universidad… -repitió-. Y necesito el dinero de Sid.

Ahí estaba toda la verdad que Daniel necesitaba para comprender mejor a Johnny.

\- Si Sid lo supiese…

Johnny posiblemente no volvería a ver a Daniel. Sin embargo, no iba a decir eso.

\- No sé lo que pasaría.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, sabía lo que Sid haría porque había visto la forma en la que había aplaudido a aquellos padres que simplemente habían luchado por tener un hijo normal y sano. Él le haría lo mismo.

\- Necesito ir a la universidad y alejarme de él.

Era lo único que tenía claro, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. Daniel asintió.

\- No sé qué esperas que diga.

\- Tú irás a la universidad también, saldrás de aquí como yo.

\- No iremos a la misma universidad.

\- Te visitaré, iré a verte…

Lo más fácil habría sido decir que no, que él merecía algo mejor que lo que le ofrecía. Lo más fácil habría sido eso, pero Daniel se sentía incapaz de decirle eso a alguien que se veía así de afectado. Además, Johnny se estaba esforzando por demostrarle algo… ¿Por qué no creer en las palabras de Johnny? Miyagi le había dicho que no todo el mundo tenía lo mismo que Daniel, la misma suerte, la misma familia amorosa.

\- Trabajaré.

Johnny estaba cambiando sus planes conforme hablaba. Necesitaba ir a la universidad, pero podía buscar algún trabajo fácil que le daría la libertad necesaria para no depender constantemente de Sid. Podía hacerlo. De repente sentía que nada podría detenerle, que podría hacer todo lo que se propusiese. Podría salir adelante, acabar unos estudios y ser… estar con Daniel. Necesitaba tiempo, un poco más de tiempo para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas y la forma de hacerlo funcionar.

\- Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Daniel era consciente de que en ningún momento le había dicho que le quería o le gustaba, había evitado decir nada. Aquello no era una buena señal, pero por otra parte estaba allí, estaban hablando y Johnny parecía dispuesto a luchar. Necesitaba tiempo y coraje para poder enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, como habría dicho Miyagi de estar allí. Daniel podía darle eso. Tras unos segundos de silencio asintió. Claro que iba a darle una oportunidad, claro que iba a aceptar aquellas condiciones. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En tan sólo unos días, Johnny se había vuelto el centro de su universo y no podía huir de él; lo único que pedía es que Johnny se sintiese igual.

Johnny acarició su mejilla y hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros para tirar de él y obligar a sus labios a encontrarse una vez más. Tenía tanto miedo, pero se sentía tan bien. Por primera vez se sentía libre y bien consigo mismo. Era consciente de que nada sería fácil, que todo podía salir muy mal en poco tiempo, pero no le importaba. Sentía que podía con todo. Se echó sobre él y terminó sobre Daniel. Sus manos se hundieron en la arena y en pocos segundos se dio cuenta que en su rostro y labios había algunos molestos granos, pero no se detuvo. La boca de Daniel se sentía demandante en aquel tercer beso y Johnny sólo pudo corresponderle con aquella pasión que Daniel merecía. Los dedos de Daniel se aferraron a sus brazos y, una de ellas, encontró su camino hasta su cuello. Su cuerpo ardía a cada segundo y podía notar cierta urgencia crecer en su interior.

Merecía la pena luchar por esto, se dijo.

Aquella noche cuando volvió a casa, llegó con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Sid, a quien ignoró por completo durante la cena. Aún podía sentir los labios de Daniel contra los suyos, sentía un hormigueo por todas las partes de su cuerpo que habían tocado la piel de Daniel. Miró a Sid al terminar, se sentía poderoso, sentía que podía ganar esa batalla. Se colocó los auriculares y dejó que la música de los Smith inundaran su mundo con su canción Hand in glove. No todo estaba bien, pero lo estaría eventualmente, estaba seguro de ello.

Al día siguiente fue hasta Daniel y le saludó con una palmada en la espalda. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor que nunca. Se sentía liberado y bien consigo mismo. Quedaba mucho camino por delante y era consciente de que no sería fácil. Pero aquella tarde con Daniel, mientras se perdía entre caricias y besos anhelantes, sintió que todo iría bien. Johnny conocía el valor del esfuerzo, por lo que estaba seguro de que merecería la pena.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta no era la idea que tenía en mente, pensaba algo más alegre para esta segunda parte, pero ésto surgió y ya que estaba... me dejé llevar. ¿Por qué no?

Daniel cogió el teléfono aún dormido. Era demasiado temprano para recibir llamadas, lo que le hacía pensar que quizás su madre le llamase por una emergencia. De repente, escuchó la voz de una mujer que le pedía que se tranquilizase, que todo estaba bien. Johnny estaba en el hospital. Daniel habría soltado el teléfono inmediatamente de no ser porque no sabía dónde estaba el hospital ni qué pasaba.

\- Nos ha pedido que le llamemos personalmente –dijo la mujer con amabilidad-. Está consciente y estable.

Daniel asintió.

\- ¿Puedo ir a visitarle?

La mujer dudó, pero finalmente aceptó. No eran horas de visita todavía, al final dijo que preguntase por Ellen al llegar y que ella le llevaría a su cuarto en persona. Daniel colgó y empezó a vestirse con rapidez. Llevaba casi un mes sin ver a Johnny. Desde la muerte de su madre y la pelea con Sid, Johnny había entrado en un bucle de autodestrucción y, cada vez más, había sido más difícil para Daniel ayudarle. Sabía que había estado yendo a trabajar gracias a Bobby, pero nada más.

Johhny llevaba semanas desapareciendo y apareciendo borracho en la puerta de su habitación balbuceando cosas sin sentido, para luego volver a irse sin decir nada. Daniel había intentado ayudarle de mil formas diferentes, pero siempre parecía fracasar. Y tras semanas de apenas saber de él… Salió corriendo y cogió un taxi para ir hasta el hospital. Nada más llegar se encontró con Ellen que le llevó hasta la habitación.

\- Al parecer se peleó con unos hombres al salir de un bar –le dijo la enfermera en tono confidencial-. Lleva aquí desde hace un par de días, pero no he podido avisarle antes, su teléfono no aparecía en ningún sitio.

Le habían llamado de forma extraoficial, de hecho todo lo que le estaba diciendo era confidencial y Daniel no tenía ningún derecho a escucharlo, pero Ellen le estaba haciendo un favor.

\- Era un sitio de alterne…

Con eso Daniel entendió lo que había pasado.

\- Se peleó con un grupo de siete hombres por lo que me han dicho, él no ha sido el peor parado en la pelea.

\- Se le da bien pelear.

Ella sonrió.

\- Esta es su habitación. Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos, estaremos pendientes –añadió y hubo algo en la forma de decirlo que provocó que Daniel se preguntase a qué se refería exactamente.

Le dio las gracias y entró en la habitación. Johnny estaba tumbado en la cama. Se fijó en su brazo vendado, en el ojo morado, el labio roto, el corte en la mejilla… Había sido una pelea seria. Al ver que estaba despierto carraspeó sin saber muy bien qué esperaba Johnny de él. Al parecer le habían avisado porque Johnny lo había pedido. Johnny se había acordado de él en aquellos momentos. No era la situación ideal, pero al menos se había acordado de él. Johnny le miró y le invitó a ir a su lado con un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

Johnny no contestó inmediatamente. Parecía estar a punto de romperse. Desde que había perdido a Laura, se había convertido en un desastre, siempre triste y al borde del abismo.

\- Sid ha venido.

Daniel contuvo la respiración, no era una sorpresa que Sid hubiese ido a visitarle, después de todo era su padrastro. Desde que Laura había muerto las cosas con Sid habían ido de mal en peor. Johnny, en una discusión, le había dicho a Sid que era gay y las consecuencias no se habían hecho de esperar. Sid había decidido no seguir pagando sus estudios, le había echado de casa y le había retirado la palabra. Aquello había sido el detonante final para Johnny que, sin su madre, se había encontrado perdido y al perder su proyecto había perdido también la esperanza en el futuro.

\- Ha pagado la factura del hospital.

Daniel quiso pensar que ahora que se había visto solo, Sid había echado de menos a Johnny y quizás quisiese arreglar las cosas con él.

\- También se ha ofrecido a pagarme los estudios –añadió y por su tono de voz, Daniel supo que no había ido nada bien la cosa-. Sólo ha puesto una condición.

Daniel esperó en silencio, tenía miedo de interrumpirle y que volviese a sumirse en el silencio.

\- Tengo que ir a un centro en el que me van a curar y, cuando salga, me seguirá pagando la universidad.

\- ¿Curarte?

Johnny suspiró con hastío, no era la primera vez que hablaban sobre aquello, sobre el hecho de que Sid quería curar a Johnny.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que Sid veía esto como una enfermedad. Te he dicho muchas veces lo que haría si se enterase de que su hijastro era marica.

Estaba enfadado.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

Daniel querría estar seguro de su respuesta, pero el sueño de Johnny siempre había sido estudiar para poder salir de esa casa. Sabía que Johnny echaba en falta la universidad y la sensación de que todo podría ser mejor en el futuro. Daniel sabía cuál era su sueño y quizás… Johnny le miró en absoluto silencio. Sus ojos azules brillaban como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar.

\- No estoy enfermo –murmuró casi sin voz.

Daniel respiró aliviado y antes de que pudiese decir algo, antes de poder formar una frase de consuelo y enhorabuena, Johnny se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. Era la primera vez que le veía así; era la primera vez que le veía llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Johnny, nunca estaba seguro de lo que necesitaba, o quería.

\- No estoy enfermo Daniel –repitió entre sollozos.

De repente, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Daniel sintió que estaba ayudando a Johnny de alguna forma que, aunque no comprendía, podía sentirlo. Escuchó su disculpa que no supo cómo aceptar. Daniel era consciente de que Johnny estaba en un sitio oscuro en aquellos momentos, pero a la vez podía sentir que a partir de ese instante todo iba a ir mejor. Johnny por fin estaba sacando todo que dolor que arrastraba desde la muerte de su madre, por fin lo estaba expresando y Daniel esperaba que se sintiese liberado después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Las cosas con Sid parecían haber llegado a su final y había sido Johnny quien había tenido la última palabra en aquella relación.

\- Mi madre lo sabía –sollozó de repente.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Ella sabía que yo… sabía que soy Gay, sabía que había algo entre nosotros.

Johnny jamás había hablado con sus padres sobre aquello, o eso había creído Daniel.

\- No fui yo quien se lo dijo… ella simplemente lo sabía… No quería morirse sin que supiese que me quería y me aceptaba…

Daniel entonces comprendió mejor por lo que había estado pasando Johnny. Siempre se había negado a decirle la verdad a Laura por miedo a lo que pudiese suceder, a las consecuencias. Seguramente pensaría que había perdido un tiempo preciado a su lado sintiéndose querido y aceptado como siempre había deseado.

\- No estoy enfermo Daniel, mi madre no lo creía.

Una parte de Johnny siempre había creído que estaba algo mal en él, que lo que hacía estaba mal. Lo que Johnny siempre había necesitado era el amor y la aprobación de su madre y finalmente le había tenido. La situación familiar de Johnny era demasiado complicada, siempre lo había sido, por eso Johnny se había negado a hablar con ellos. Siempre había dicho que Sid le mandaría lejos, a un campamento y todo se acabaría. Daniel le había visto sufrir junto a su madre, querer decir algo, necesitarla en aquella parte de su vida sin saber cómo hacerlo. Al final, Laura había conseguido darle todo lo que Johnny había necesitado siempre.

\- No estoy enfermo… –repitió-. No necesito a Sid…

Daniel le abrazó en silencio.

\- No soy fácil… pero… puedo hacerlo mejor…

Aquello era un desastre. Nada era mejor en aquel instante realmente, pero Johnny se sentía mejor, también Daniel. Las cosas iban a cambiar. Johnny iba a cambiar. Se había enfrentado a Sid y había conseguido no caer en sus garras de nuevo, no volver a él y su dinero; se sentía bien. Johnny sentía que podía respirar de nuevo y que había un futuro para él. No podía volver a la universidad, no tenía el dinero para ello, pero quizás encontrase un nuevo camino.

\- ¿Podría quedarme contigo por unos días? –preguntó más calmado-. Sé que las normas no lo permiten, pero…

Las normas no lo permitían y con Johnny en ese estado no estaba seguro de poder tenerle en la habitación sin que nadie en la residencia se diese cuenta. Daniel pensó en algo.

\- Quizás puedas quedarte en mi casa, o con Miyagi-sensei…

Johnny se vio incómodo.

\- Quiere abrir una tienda de bonsáis y seguro que aprecia la ayuda. Lleva ahorrando un tiempo.

Daniel conocía a Johnny lo suficiente como para saber que, si se sentía útil y podía ayudar, aceptaría ir con Miyagi-sensei.

\- Podremos vernos a menudo.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Johnny asintió levemente con la cabeza. Le gustaba la idea, estar con Miyagi siempre era relajante, el hombre tenía algún tipo de poder místico que siempre tranquilizaba a Johnny y le hacía creer que todo iba a estar bien.

\- ¿Tienda de bonsáis? –preguntó entonces Johnny.

Daniel sonrió.

\- Piensa que va a ser un éxito total porque no hay muchas por aquí.

Johnny lo dudaba, pero él no entendía mucho sobre esas cosas.

\- Estoy cansado –murmuró.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado. Sintió los labios de Daniel sobre los suyos. Fue un beso rápido, furtivo. Johnny sonrió sin moverse.

\- Mañana vendré a verte.

Daniel no podía quedarse allí con Johnny, no le dejarían quedarse en el hospital hasta más tarde. Las enfermeras ya le habían permitido demasiado y Daniel sabía que no podía excederse.

\- Te estaré esperando.

Era una promesa de que todo iba a mejorar. Antes de irse, Daniel volvió a besarle con rapidez. Tendrían más tiempo para hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado en aquellos días, por el momento no era necesario, Daniel sabía lo más importante, lo único que importaba; Johnny iba a estar mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá un tercer capítulo y será más positivo, sin angst porque creo que ya les he hecho sufrir demasiado y merecen felicidad en la vida. Me he permitido el hacer cambios con respecto al canon más allá de LawRusso, pero en mi mente todo tenía sentido para la historia que estoy intentando contar.
> 
> Como siempre comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Al escribir esto quise informarme un poco sobre los centros de "curación" y me sorprende lo populares que llegaron a ser incluso después de que la homosexualidad fuese aceptada y dejase de ser un crimen (existen hoy en día), como también me sorprende algunas de las técnicas...
> 
> Habrá un mini capítulo más que será bastante más corto.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos.


End file.
